My Version of Breaking Dawn
by InLoveWithEdwardCullenForever
Summary: Bella and Edward got married a month ago and bell just found out that she's pregnant. this story is basically there journey to parenthood; with a VERY protective Edward involved. hope you enjoy it. x
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

**all chapters will be in BPOV uless said otherwise xxx **

**BPOV**

I looked down at the pregnancy test in my shaking hands when I heard a knock at the door. "Love, are you ok?" my Greek god whispered threw the bathroom door, I could tell that by now he must be worried because he'd been sat outside the bathroom for well over an hour. "Yeah." I whispered back. After quickly disposing of the test I slowly opened the door. Edward took one look at my tearstained face and pulled me into a tight hug. "I thought you were never coming out" he said quietly into my hair. " I thought I was going to have to ram the door down." He didn't bother to ask me what was going on that night but I knew he was getting suspicious; it was the second time I'd looked myself in the bathroom with my own thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Alice was throwing a party tonight and I was currently wondering how I was going to get this past her, I mean surely she must of 'seen' something by now. And this would be the first time I'd seen her since the wedding because she had gone on an extended vacation with Jasper.

I'd just finished getting dressed when I heard people arriving downstairs. I slowly made my way downstairs knowing that if I fell my baby would get hurt-my baby, wow that sounds good.

Edward came down shortly afterwards and pulled me into his stone arms. Tonight I was going to tell him; and I hoped it would go well. I mean does Edward even want a baby? What if he didn't? All these questions started to invade my head. I was brought out of my thoughts by to cold arms wrapping around my waist.

It turned out Alice didn't know unless she was a better actress than I thought.

**

* * *

I sat on mine and Edwards bed deep in thought; then Edward came in. "Edward, we need to talk." He gave me a confused look but came over to me none the less. "what's wrong love?"**

"I don't know how to say this but... I'm...Pregnant" I whispered I looked up and was met with his breathtaking beautiful smile. I smiled back and he pulled me to his chest and held me there. After sitting there for who knows how long he finally freed me-not that I minded anyway. He put his hands on my stomach and looked me in the eyes he took a deep breath and said "thank you, you have given me more than I knew I even ever wanted. I love you and I can't wait for you to have our baby." He said this with so much truth in his voice that I was actually tearing up. Then he pulled back and with all seriousness said "you haven't eaten anything in the past 2 hours!" before picking me up and carrying me down the stairs to the kitchen. And the over protectiveness starts now. I'm going to be in for a long 8 months.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm wondering if anyone would like to carry on this story? I will try and update until I hand it over to someone, and I will of course make sure it goes to a great well deserving writer xxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

We haven't told anybody about the baby yet but I think Alice is becoming suspicious. So me and Edward decided we were going to tell them on Sunday which very conveniently happened to be thanksgiving; of course We won't be having a big turkey and lots of food-for obvious reasons-but we were going to spend it together and that's when we plan on telling them. At the moment we were all sat having a movie night (Emmett's choice) I got this weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach and got up and went to the bathroom. On my way back I got a sharp pain on my lower abdomen and gasped loudly before clutching onto the back of the coach, which by this time was missing a certain Edward Cullen, he was beside me in seconds his hand on the small of my back whilst he was asking me question after question frantically before freezing and looking worriedly downwards. I followed his stare and started to hyperventilate. I was bleeding. I was loosing my baby. In one swift move Carlisle was at Edwards side and asking Edward a silent question, Edward just nodded and that seemed to make Carlisle's expression change dramatically "Edward, get her upstairs to my study and try to slow down her breathing!" before I knew what was happening I was in carlisle's study lay on a black leather coach whilst Edward tried hurriedly to slow down my breathing. By the time I'd stopped my panic attack and was just sobbing Ito Edwards chest Carlisle was back with a big machine and a medical bag. He pulled out a needle and put me to sleep.

I awoke and everything came back to me and a new wave of hysteria hit; where was Edward? Had he left me? Did he hate me now? Then in a flash of bronze Edward was beside me with both hands on either side of my face before smiling and kissing me full and Hard on the lips." Our baby's ok" he whispered " the vampire side in her kept her alive." I couldn't explain how happy I felt our baby was ok! But wait..." she?" Edward actually looked embarrassed " errr... Yeah I Just think it's going to be a girl but I'd be happy with a boy as much as I would be if the baby were a girl... Enough talking now u just want to enjoy having you in my arms, you almost gave me a heart attack!"


End file.
